Cinta
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Ia akan selalu ingat betapa menyakitkannya jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang mencintai orang lain. Ia selalu ingat bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintainya, tapi gadis itu miliknya. Dan ia tidak akan melepaskannya. NetherNesia; AussieNesia
1. Netherlands

**Cinta**

_Ia akan selalu ingat betapa menyakitkannya jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang mencintai orang lain. Ia selalu ingat bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintainya, tapi gadis itu miliknya. Dan ia tidak akan melepaskannya. NetherNesia; AussieNesia_

* * *

Netherlands menyukai banyak hal dalam hubungannya dengan Indie.

Ia suka cara Indie tersenyum saat mentari pagi bersinar, ia suka cara Indie bangun lebih cepat darinya untuk pergi ke sawah yang sangat disukai gadis itu, ia suka mendengar Indie menyanyi saat ia sedang membersihkan rumah, ia suka mendengar cara Indie tertawa- walau kadang hal itu tak pernah lagi didengarnya.

Mungkin pernah ada masa dimana ia hanya menganggap Indie sebagai pengganti Belgie. Walau dengan warna kulit, cara bicara, dan sifat mereka yang berbeda, Netherlands bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Spain atau siapapun mengambil Indie seperti mereka mengambil Belgie. Tetapi hari-hari itu telah lampau.

Setelah Indie beranjak dewasa 320 tahun setelah Netherlands tinggal bersamanya, ia mengerti bahwa keposesifannya ini tidaklah sama dengan apa yang rasakan terhadap Belgie dan Luxembourg. Ia telah jatuh cinta. Kepada negara yang telah ia jajah bagai sapi perah, tetapi masih tersenyum saat melihatnya. Mungkin banyak orang yang bilang bahwa Indie bodoh- tapi Netherlands tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Indie- _Dutch East Indische_ yang tercinta - tidaklah bodoh. Bahkan, Indie adalah bangsa yang paling brilian yang pernah dilihat Netherlands. Dengan budayanya yang tersebar dimana-mana, ada satu hal yang menjadi karakter terdalam yang ada dalam diri Indie.

Indie adalah orang yang baik, bahkan ke musuh-musuhnya.

Bahkan ke Netherlands, yang telah mengambil terlalu banyak dan memberi terlalu sedikit kepada gadis manis bermata cokelat itu. Pada saat itu, Netherlands yakin bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dari Indie...

Tentu saja, semua ini terjadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Australia.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu pada saat Netherlands dan Inggris mengadakan konferensi, dan mempertemukan jajahan-jajahan mereka. Pria dengan mata hijau, rambut pirang, dan alis tebal itu tersenyum licik saat ia memperkenalkan jajahannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Nama anak ini adalah Australia."

Netherlands tidak peduli. Lagipula, untuk apa dia peduli tentang jajahan Inggris yang berada di lau antah-berantah itu? Tapi, hal yang sama tidaklah dipikirkan oleh Indie, yang bergetar sangat hebat didepannya.

"Y-Yolngu...?" Tanyanya, suaranya bergoyang tak yakin dan penuh kesedihan. Netherlands terdiam. Tentu saja, dengan sejarah sepanjang Indie, ia pasti memiliki relasi yang Netherlands tidak ketahui. Walaupun bukan berarti ia menyukai hal itu, tetapi ia bisa hidup hanya dengan pikiran Indie-nya yang manis memiliki _teman _selain dirinya.

"Kau siapa?" Jajahan Inggris bertanya pelan, sorot matanya kosong dan dingin. "Namaku Australia, bukan Yolngu." Getaran tubuh Indie terlihat semakin kencang, tetapi ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bangsa jajahan Inggris itu. "Yolngu... ini aku! Makassar!" Cobanya lagi. Netherlands bisa melihat senyum miring Inggris yang terlihat licik saat jajahannya kembali menggelengkan kepala dan menanyakan Indie pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Indie menangis sangat kencang, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya. Netherlands menyentuh bahunya- _mencengkram _bahunya dengan erat. Mata hijau pucatnya bertemu dengan mata hijau terang milik Inggris. "S-salam kenal..." Ucap Indie dengan terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke arah Australia dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihat Netherlands sebelumnya. Kerinduan, cinta, kesedihan, dan keputus-asaan mewarnai wajah cantik Indie saat ia menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang begitu manis. "Salam kenal, A-Australia."

Netherlands menarik Indie kepelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Posesif. Ia tidak mau melepaskannya. "Nama gadis ini bukan Makassar," ucapnya tajam. "Namanya Dutch East Indische, dia _milikku_." Australia mungkin tidak mengerti, tetapi Netherlands benar-benar menyuarakan semua kegelisahannya dalam satu kalimat itu.

Ya, Indie bukanlah Makassar. Atau Nusantara. Indie adalah Indie, jajahannya yang manis.

Australia tidak tersenyum, atau bahkan mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi Netherlands bersumpah ia melihat sorot mata sedih yang dilontarkan Australia kepada Indie yang sedang menangis.

* * *

Netherlands menyukai banyak hal tentang Indie.

Ia suka cara Indie akan beridiri diam di depan lautan biru yang dulu adalah tempat kesukaannya untuk bermain, ia suka cara mata Indie akan terpejam saat ia melihat perahu-perahu Makassar yang berlayar, ia suka cara Indie melukis diatas pasir tentang kenagan-kenangannya bersama Yolngu-nya yang tercinta, dan diatas segalanya, ia juga suka cara Indie melampiaskan cintanya ke Yolngu kepada dirinya.

Indie bukanlah gadis kecil lagi. Ia tumbuh besar menjadi wanita yang cantik. Ia tidak lagi terbalut dengan pakaian-pakaian suku adat rakyatnya. Sekarang ia menggunakan pakaian militer berwarna cokelat- hampir mirip dengan Netherlands. Indie bukanlah gadis kecil yang butuh cerita dongeng lagi seperti sebelumnya. Indie adalah temannya dalam membicarakan politik, temannya dalam merokok, temannya dalam segala hal kecuali temannya yang sama-sama merdeka.

Tetapi pada saat ini, Netherlands benar-benar mengira bahwa Indie sudah tidak peduli. Dengan negaranya, dengan hidupnya, atau dengan apapun. Netherlands bahkan sempat berpikir, sedalam itukah cinta Indie terhadap Yolngu? Kalau iya, Netherlands jadi iri karenanya.

Pada konferensi-konferensi mendatang, Indie akan tersenyum dingin ke Inggris dan bangsa jajahannya. Ia akan berbicara seperlunya, dan akan terlihat seperlunya. Ia pernah mencoba bicara secara personal dengan Australia, tetapi hari itu berakhir dengan Indie menangis di dalam pelukan erat Netherlands setelah malam yang penuh gairah.

Netherlands bahkan tidak peduli pada saat Indie berteriak nama 'Yolngu' dengan saat kencang pada saat mereka sedang bercinta. Netherlands bahkan tidak peduli saat Indie benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan hal sekotor ini. Netherlands juga tidak peduli dengan lukisan perahu Makassar dan gambar Yolngu yang terampang sangat besar di dalam kamar Indie. Netherlands tidak peduli... selama Indie masih berada dipelukannya.

Mungkin hubungannya dengan Indie sekarang bisa dibilang kotor dan menjijikan. Indie tidak mencintainya dan Netherlands tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Tapi Netherlands mencintainya, dan Indie selalu ada dalam dekapannya.

Netherlands mengerti lebih dari siapapun rasa sakitnya mencintai gadis yang tidak mencintainya. Ia akan selalu ingat betapa perihnya melihat cintanya mendamba pria lain yang takkan pernah digapainya. Ia bisa melihat Indie, Indie-nya yang manis, mencoba menggapai bangsa yang telah dimangsa Inggris. Ia bisa melihat Indie berlari, hanya untuk terjatuh kembali tanpa dilihat Yolngu-nya tercinta. Tetapi tak apa, karena ia akan kembali ke pelukan Netherlands.

Sang negara bunga tulip itu tersenyum saat ia melihat Indie memasuki ruangan hanya terbalut dengan handuknya. "Lagi-lagi kau terlambat." Sapanya ringan. Indie tersenyum _amat manis_ ke arahnya. "Maaf ya." Tetapi ia tidak mendengar setitikpun rasa bersalah dari gadis berkulit sawo matang itu. Tak apa. Tak apa.

"Waktu adalah uang, Indie sayang." Netherlands menyentuh wajahnya yang kering terkena terik matahari. Indie hanya tersenyum. "Sepertinya hal itu tidak terwariskan untukku." Ia menjawab ringan, masih dengan senyumannya yang terlalu manis.

Netherlands memeluknya dengan erat dan berbisik dengan pelan. "_Ik hou van jou, Indische_. Aku mencintaimu." Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Indie menegang dibawah pelukannya. Seperti biasa. Indie selalu menegang setiap kali Netherlands menyatakan perasaannya.

"Y-Ya..." Suara Indie bergetar. Tapi, tentu saja, Netherlands tidak peduli. "Aku tahu."

_Aku tahu. Bukan aku juga. _

"Tentu, tentu..." Tangan Netherlands menuju ke bawah, ke lilitan handuk Indie dan melepaskannya dari tubuh cokelat bak dewi tersebut. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Yolngu... aku tahu..." Bibirnya mengecup pelipis Indie, lalu turun ke pipinya, rahangnya, lehernya, tulang lehernya, lalu ke payudara dan pinggangnya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Indie. _Mijn Indische..."_

Mungkin saat kau sudah mencintai orang sebesar Netherlands mencintai Indie, kau akan belajar untuk membutakan dirimu pada kenyataan. Selama orang yang kau cintai berada di dalam pelukanmu, bukankah kau tidak akan melepaskannya? Tidak peduli bahwa orang itu mencintaimu atau orang lain, kau pasti tidak akan mau melepaskannya.

Sama seperti Netherlands.

* * *

**Next: **

**Australia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang yang mencintai dan merindukan dirinya yang hanyalah tahanan dari Inggris Raya. Pada saat itu, ia bertemu dengan Dutch East Indies yang selalu membuatnya merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting.**

* * *

**Kalau ada yang review, aku bakal jungkir balik sangking senengnya XDDD**

**Dan ini ter-inspire banget sama Maaf-nya dinosaurusgede :D**


	2. Australia

Australia memandang hamparan tanah luas didepannya dengan sorot mata kosong, suatu keanehan jika para jajahan-jajahan Inggris lain melihat Australia yang biasanya selalu ceria dan berisik itu. Tetapi wajah sang pemuda bermata hijau pucat dengan rambut cokelat itu terlihat sedih, tak seperti biasanya.

Australia.

Iya, itu adalah namanya.

Tetapi kadang, ia merasa bahwa Australia adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan misterius. Nama itu dibawa Inggris yang menyelamatkannya dari kehidupan yang tidak higienis. Terkadang... terkadang...

_Selamat datang, mate!_

Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat mimpi yang selalu ia impikan. Mungkin alasan Australia senang sekali tidur di tengah pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan Inggris adalah karena ia ingin melihat gadis itu- gadis yang selalu muncul di setiap mimpinya - lagi.

_Namaku Yolngu!_

Australia. Nama itu terdengar keren di telinganya, tetapi tetap saja...

_Itu nama yang keren sekali!_

Tetap saja, kadang ia merasa hampa saat mendengarnya.

* * *

**Cinta**

_Ia baru menyadari betapa menyakitkannya jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang mencintai orang lain. Meskipun orang lain itu adalah dirinya sendiri. NetherNesia; AussieNessia_

* * *

Dutch East Indies.

Dari kehidupan Australia yang singkat (sejak Captain Cook menemukannya), Dutch East Indies adalah seseorang yang selalu membuatnya meragukan dirinya sendiri. Pertemuan pertama mereka bukanlah pertemuan pertama yang baik (bagaimana bisa Australia menganggap itu pertemuan yang baik? Gadis itu menangis sangat kencang sebelum ia menyapanya dengan senyuman yang terpaksa), dan Australia selalu merasa gelisah karenanya.

Inggris mengatakan bahwa gadis itu telah salah orang. Inggris bilang Australia mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tetapi, Australia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Inggris.

Australia merasa hatinya telah diremas oleh tangan yang tak terlihat. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa Dutch East Indies adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya. Tetapi ia tidak mengingat apapun. Mungkinkah mimpi-mimpi tentang dua anak kecil berkulit cokelat itu ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit hatinya saat ia melihat Dutch East Indies?

Australia selalu gelisah mengenai banyak hal. Kadang ia merasa bahwa kelahirannya di dunia ini adalah suatu kebohongan besar. Ia terlahir sebagai tahanan Inggris Raya, dan banyak neger jajahan Inggris lainnya yang memperlakukannya dan New Zealand sebagai orang asing, walaupun mereka semua adalah jajahan Inggris Raya.

Malaysia, Brunei, dan Singapore. Mereka bertiga adalah yang paling sering melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu yang kadang membuat Australia risih dan penasaran. Ia pernah menanyakan ketiga bangsa tersebut tentang alasan mereka terus-terusan memandanginya, dan jawaban yang ia terima sangatlah beragam.

Malaysia mengerutkan keningnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa saking marahnya. Brunei mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah sedih. Singapore menatap matanya dan bergumam "Kau tidak mengingat Kakak sama sekali ya..." sebelum membuang muka dan menarik Malaysia dan Brunei pergi bersamanya.

Hari itu, tentu saja, Australia merasa bingung luar biasa. Mengapa bangsa-bangsa Asia tenggara itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu? Apakah yang tidak ia ingat? Siapakah kakak yang Singapore sebut tadi? Dan _apa _yang harus ia ingat tentang itu?

Jujur saja, Australia selalu diserang sakit kepala luar biasa setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Pada konferensi kedua setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Dutch East Indies, kedua bangsa jajahan Eropa tersebut bertemu lagi.

Gadis itu telah beranjak dewasa, sama seperti Australia. Ia juga tidak mengenakan pakaian tradisional dari negaranya lagi. Ia mengenakan pakaian militer yang hampir mirip dengan penjajahnya. Ekspresinya pilu saat melihat Australia, dan Australia mengembalikannya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedih.

_Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?_

Setelah konferensi selesai, Inggris sebagai tuan rumah dalam konferensi kali ini mengadakan pesta yang lumayan besar. Delegasi-delegasi dari Netherlands dan Inggris memenuhi ruangan pesta, bersantap makanan ataupun berdansa dengan wanita-wanita bangsawan Inggris. Australia menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di balkon. Ia benar-benar tidak cocok dengan pesta-pesta yang mencekik nafasnya begini.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis dengan mata jati dan kulit sawo matang duduk di sampingnya, rambutnya yang panjang terhembus angin malam yang membuatnya menari-nari. "Hey," sapanya singkat.

Australia tertegun sejenak. Gadis disampingnya mirip dengan Malaysia, Singapore, dan Brunei walaupun ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Tetapi ada paras ayu dan sendu dalam wajahnya, dan menurut Australia, itu membuat gadis ini jauh lebih menawan. Hatinya berdebar- seakan-akan ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis cantik itu duduk disebelahnya.

"H-halo, mate."

Gadis itu langsung melihat kearahnya. Sorot matanya kaget dan penuh dengan harapan. Ia tersenyum sebelum tertawa lepas ke arah langit malam. "Aus... tralia..." Bisiknya. "Ya?"

"Apa kau ingat saat kita menanam pohon tamarin dulu?"

Eh? "Oh, um,"

"Apa kau ingat saat kita dulu sering sekali memancing teripang?"

_Tinggal lah bersamaku!_

"Apa kau... benar-benar tidak ingat tentang... _kita_?"

_Ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali kusampaikan padamu..._

"A-aku..." Australia terbata, ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai menghujam kepalanya.

_Namaku Yolngu!_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan..."

Beberapa ekspresi datang dan pergi secepat mereka muncul. Pertama ada kekagetan, lalu ketidak percayaan, lalu disusul dengan kesedihan mendalam yang menusuk hati Australia. Dutch East Indies lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum sendu. "T-tentu saja..." suaranya bergetar. "Maafkan aku." Lalu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Australia sendirian.

Dan tentu saja Australia berlari mengejarnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut pelan, seakan-akan memintanya untuk berhenti dan mengingat-ingat tentang hal yang telah ia lupakan. Australia selalu memimpikan gadis itu, gadis yang selalu tersenyum riang dan mengenggam tangan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam yang terlalu mirip dengannya. Dan Australia mengakui, ia telah... _jatuh cinta _dengan gadis kecil yang selalu diimpikannya.

Gadis yang terlalu mirip dengan _Dutch East Indies._

Australia berlari mengikuti gadis bersurai hitam legam tersebut hingga keluar ruangan pesta, tetapi yang didengarnya adalah suara kecupan basah di koridor gelap yang ada diujung lorong. "Y-Yolngu..." Australia ingin berlari menemui sumber isak tangis itu, tetapi terhenti pada saat ia mendengar suara kecupan dan desahan bernada baritone rendah dengan aksen yang berat. "Jangan menangis, Indie sayang."

"Ned- Yolngu- A-Australia- nama anak itu bukanlah-!"

"Aku tahu, Indie sayang. Aku tahu..."

Terdengar suara decak lidah, seakan-akan lidah milik pria tinggi dengan syal biru-putih yang menjuntai hingga terlihat dari tempat Australia berdiri itu telah keluar dari mulutnya dan tengah menyusuri leher Dutch East Indies. "Aku mencintaimu, Yolngu. Aku mencintaimu. Yolngu, Yolngu, Yolngu...!"

"Tentu saja, Indie... Tentu saja," terdengar suara kecupan basah lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Australia merasakan betapa sakitnya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang masih terperangkap di dalam masa lalu. Walaupun masa lalunya itu... adalah dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_"Namaku Yolngu!" Australia menatap anak laki-laki yang terlalu mirip dengan dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung dan sedih. Tetapi ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke gadis kecil yang selalu ia impikan. Gadis yang terlalu mirip dengan Dutch East Indies. "Itu nama yang keren sekali!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman bak matahari yang bersinar terang._

_"Namamu juga keren kok," Anak laki-laki itu- _Yolngu_ - tersenyum dan mengecup singkat dahi gadis kecil itu. "Makassar."_

* * *

Australia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia mencengkram rambutnya sendiri, mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang barusan. Makassar... Makassar adalah nama gadis itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Makassar. Mungkin ia sekarang bisa mencari siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Mungkin- mungkin-!

* * *

_"Y-Yolngu...?" Gadis itu bertanya, suaranya bergoyang tak yakin dan penuh kesedihan. Australia terdiam. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia tidak mengenal nama yang disebut gadis ini. Namanya bukan Yolngu, namanya adalah Australia._

_"Kau siapa?" Ia bertanya pelan. "Namaku Australia, bukan Yolngu." Gadis yang Inggris kenalkan padanya sebagai Dutch East Indies itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Australia. "Yolngu... ini aku! Makassar!"_

_Makassar..._

_Ia tidak mengenalnya._

* * *

"A-astaga..." Australia menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Yolngu, tetapi ia bisa mengingat cintanya kepada Makassar...

"Dutch East Indies _adalah_ Makassar... dan aku mencintainya..."

* * *

Pada konferensi berikutnya, Australia tidak melihat adanya Dutch East Indies di keramaian pesta.

Oleh karena itu ia tidak melarikan diri dari hiruk-pikuk pesta yang diadakan oleh Netherlands. Ia tinggal di dalam ruangan, berbincang dengan wanita-wanita yang datang dan pergi sambil menunggu- _mencari _seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

Dan pada saat lagu berganti, Australia menemukan gadis tercantik dengan surai hitam legam dan pakaian militer berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya tergerai sampai sebahu dan ia mengenakan pita berwarna merah-putih-biru untuk mengikat sebagian rambutnya. Australia berlari dan menggapai pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Makassar..." ia menghela nafas panjang. Australia mungkin tidak ingat apapun tentang Yolngu, tetapi-

"Aku bukan Makassar." Gadis itu- _Makassar _melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Australia. "Namaku adalah _Nederlandsche Indi__ë_. Salam kenal." Senyuman dalam mimpi Australia disunggingkan dengan penuh cinta dan keceriaan. Namun senyuman ini begitu dingin dan tipis. Dan gadis ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan gadis yang ia temui di konferensi yang lalu...

"Maka-!"

"Indie."

Australia dikejutkan oleh suara baritone yang terdengar sangat posesif dan autoritatif. Tubuhnya menegang saat personifikasi negara bunga tulip itu mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah cantik Makassar. Tangan Australia bergetar. Apakah ia... iri?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan dengan nada yang begitu lembut, tetapi wajah Netherlands begitu dingin dan kalkulatif. Australia mengencangkan kepalannya. Makassar tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali sebelum ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menemui mata hijau pucat milik Netherlands. "Tidak ada, Ned. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa."

Ia terdengar seperti _boneka_, tidak seperti Makassar yang ceria. Apakah mungkin... Australia telah menghancurkannya karena hari itu?!

"Tentu saja kau tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa," Bibir Netherlands menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, matanya bertemu dengan mata Australia dengan pandangan yang berkata _aku menang_ tanpa suara. "Ayo kita pergi, Indie sayang," Netherlands mendekap pujaan hati Australia ke pelukannya dengan gerakan yang kasar dan memaksa. Australia sudah akan mengangkat tinjunya, tetapi gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan kosong, membuat Australia menghentikan tinjunya karena rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Netherlands menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum ia mengecup rambut hitam legam milik Makassar dengan bibirnya yang pucat. _"Ik hou van jou, mijn Indi__ë_."

_Tinggal lah bersamaku, Makassar!_

Makassar- _Nederlandsche Indi__ë_ - menjawabnya dengan suara monoton tanpa perasaan dan keceriaan yang Australia kenal dari gadis di mimpinya. _"Ik hou van jou, Ned."_

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengalirkan air mata saat ia melihat gadis yang dicintainya pergi dengan orang lain. Karena sejak awal, bukanlah _dia _dilihat oleh Makassar, tetapi _Yolngu_...

Dan walaupun Australia mencintai gadis yang selalu melihatnya dengan sorot penuh rindu dan kasih, yang terpantul di sana bukanlah _dia_... tetapi dirinya yang tidak ia kenal.

* * *

**Next: **

**Makassar sudah mati. Dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Nederlandsche Indië.**

* * *

**Astaga, ada yang review! *jungkir balik 3 kali karena ada 3 reviewer***

**Faracchi Neko Darkblue - Terima kasih! Aku harap sekarang Ned udah nggak terlalu nyesek lagi sekarang XD Sekarang udah dilanjutin koook! Semoga yang ini juga bikin nge-jleb!**

**shirokuro hime - Sama-sama! ^^**

**yukineeew - Yaaaah kuharap sekarang gantian Aussie yang kasian hehehe~ dan scene yang Aussie nguping itu sebenernya Nesia sama Ned lagi rating-M di koridor gelap ;D**


	3. Makassar I Nederlandsche Indië

Desir pasir dibawah kakinya terasa begitu menusuk, seakan-akan ia tengah berdiri diatas paku tajam dan bukan butiran pasir yang terlalu jauh dari rumah. Mungkin sekarang Netherlands sudah mengetahui bahwa ia telah kabur, atau mungkin ia berpura-pura tidak peduli. Entah apapun alasannya, ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Nederlandsche Indië menatap ke arah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boots cokelat diatas pasir yang dulu adalah teman terbaiknya. Gadis dengan mata kayu jati itu menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya mengalah kepada suara-suara dibelakang kepalanya.

Ia mulai melangkah- awalnya pelan, satu demi satu pijakan ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kencang menuju lautan bebas. Baju cokelat dan pita merah-putih-biru itu mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh ornamen-ornamen khas tanah yang sedang dipijaknya. Ia bisa merasakan pasir di kakinya yang telanjang. Ia bisa merasakan angin malam yang biasanya datang membawa cintanya dari pulau Marege.

Lautan mulai menyelimuti kakinya, dan membasahi sarung yang digunakannya. Tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Mungkin lebih baik ia menghilang saja jika ia tidak bisa bertemu cintanya. Yolngu, Yolngu yang selalu tersenyum gembira dan selalu ada untuknya. Yolngu-nya sayang, Yolngu-nya tercinta. Yolngu yang telah memberi tahu nama aslinya walau ia tidak pernah memberi tahu nama aslinya sendiri.

Lautan telah mencapai pinggangnya, namun ia masih tetap berlari dan mecoba menerjang lautan yang mulai terasa dingin. Perlahan airpun membasahi dadanya, lalu lehernya, tetapi pada saat ia yakin sekali ia akan berhasil mati kali ini, ia menemukan dirinya terperangkap dipelukan sepasang tangan yang terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dilawan.

_"Indi__ë," _desahan suara itu terdengar terlalu lembut. Terlalu khawatir. Terlalu sedih dan putus asa, namun desahan itu juga terdengar _lega_. _"Je maakt me bezorgd..." _Dalam seketika, baju bodo yang digunakannya berubah kembali menjadi pakaian militer cokelat dan rambutnya kembali terurai dengan pita merah-putih-biru mengikat sebagian dari rambutnya.

Nederlandsche Indië mengalirkan air tanpa suara saat Netherlands membawanya kembali ke pantai. Dan saat ia kembali berdiri di atas pasir, ia menatap kosong ke arah penjajahnya, menanti pukulan atau hukuman yang pantas didapatkannya.

Tetapi, Netherlands memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya hingga Indie bisa menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu pria itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Indie sayang."

Dan saat itu, Nederlandsche Indië berharap ia mendapatkan hukuman dari pria ini daripada pelukan hangat dan bisikan cinta.

* * *

**Cinta**

_Tidak pernah ada pilihan. Walaupun ia merasa sedang terjebak dalam dua pilihan yang sama menyakitkan, dari awal sebenarnya tidak pernah ada pilihan. Makassar akan memilih Yolngu- Australia tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Tetapi Makassar sudah mati, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Nederlandsche Indië._

* * *

Indie baru saja akan beranjak kabur dari rumah saat suara pintu kayu jati terdengar membahana di luar kamarnya. Suara kuda yang masih meringkik dan para babu yang bergegas menyambut majikannya terdengar terlalu berisik di luar sana.

"Nona, sebaiknya nona tidak pergi hari ini." Mbok Minah berucap lirih, suaranya tidak menyembunyikan betapa takutnya ia dengan amarah sang _Meneer _jika ia tahu Nona Shinta sering kabur dari rumah. "Aku cuma akan mengambil melati di bawah kok Mbok. Mbok bisa bilang sama Ned untuk cari aku di bawah." Karena ia benar-benar tidak tahan berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Senyuman Yolngu dan di- _Makassar _terampang terlalu manis dan menyakitkan di dinding kamarnya. "B-Baik Nona..."

Indie melompat turun dari kamarnya di jendela lantai tiga dan mendarat mulus di kebun melati yang ia tanam di belakang rumah yang terlalu besar dan kosong ini.

_"Waar is ze?!" _Suara Ned terdengar membahana sepanjang rumah. Mungkin kali ini ia akan marah dan membencinya. Mungkin ia akan muak dengan Indie dan memberikan hukuman yang benar-benar pantas untuk pengkhianat kotor macam dirinya. Indie pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus memetik bunga melati dari tangkainya.

_"WAAR IS INDI__Ë__?!"_

_Diam, diam, diam, jangan menengok. Jangan berteriak. Jangan bereaksi._

Dan dalam sekejap, Ned telah berada di belakangnya, wajahnya luar biasa berang dan kesal walau Indie tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia tetap tidak menengok.

"Indie..."

_Pukul aku, hukum aku, benci aku, kumohon... kumohon... kumohon..._

"Oh, Shinta... Shinta... Shinta..." Tetapi Netherlands tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia memeluk Indie dari belakang, membisikan nama asli gadis personifikasi Nusantara bagaikan mantra. Dan ia- baik sebagai Shinta atau sebagai Indie- merasa terjerat dengan bisikan pria berambut pirang-pucat yang terdengar begitu tulus dan putus asa.

_Yolngu..._

"Lars..."

_Aku mencintaimu._

"Kau sudah pulang...?"

Netherlands mengangguk ke bahunya, belum melepaskan pelukannya dari jajahannya yang manis. Ia suka mendengar Indie menggunakan nama aslinya dan mereka berdua tahu itu. _"Ja,_" bisiknya pelan. "Aku sudah pulang, Indie sayang."

Suara itu terlalu menjerat. Benar-benar terlalu menjerat.

* * *

_"Hey mate! Malam ini dingin sekali! Boleh aku masuk ke selimutmu?" Makassar tersenyum geli saat Yolngu berpura-pura gemetar dari angin yang bahkan tidak berhembus. Tetapi ia tersenyum dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Dia sepertinya selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama setiap kali Makassar datang ke rumahnya._

_"Besok kau pulang ya... padahal kau boleh saja tinggal semalam lagi..." Yolngu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harus mengirimkan rempah-rempah ke Singapore dan Malaysia, jadi aku tidak bisa tinggal lama." Makassar tersenyum riang seperti setiap kali ia membicarakan keluarga besarnya. Lagipula, ia bukannya tidak mengerti. Ia juga akan selalu melesat jika Aotearoa meminta bantuannya._

_Yolngu tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Makassar di dalam tangannya sendiri. Makassar melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung, tetapi Yolngu tidak melepaskannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama merona merah, tetapi tidak melepaskan tangan satu sama lain._

_"Tawaranku masih berdiri, Makassar." Yolngu berbisik, hal yang jarang terjadi mengingat ia suka sekali berteriak kencang dengan suara lantang. "Aku masih ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku... masih ingin kau menjadi istriku." Yolngu tidak pernah berkata 'aku mencintaimu' dengan jelas, tetapi Makassar mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Mengapa? Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi..._

_"Singapore dan Malaysia membutuhkanku sekarang, Yolngu..."_

_Dan dia mengerti. Ia selalu mengerti._

_"Hey mate, boleh aku membagi rahasia denganmu?" Makassar menatap Yolngu, yang telah bangun dari tempat tidur dan sekarang sedang menatap bintang di langit. "Rahasia apa?" Makassar bertanya, ia melunglaikan kepalanya ke atas bahu Yolngu. "Namaku bukanlah Yolngu," Makassar tertegun, m-mungkinkah-_

_"Namaku adalah Rripangu." _

_Malam itu, ia memeluk Yol- Rripangu lebih erat dari biasanya. Karena sebenarnya, Makassar juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya besok._

* * *

Terbangun dengan air mata bukanlah hal yang sering dilakukan Indie. Dan tentu saja, hal itu memancing pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab dari penjajahnya yang sedang menyentuh air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu.

"Indie..." Ia tidak sesegukan, ia tidak menangis, ia hanya mengalirkan air mata tanpa ada suara sama sekali. Tubuhnya yang cokelat semakin ditekan oleh tubuh pucat dan kuat di atasnya. "Indie... Indie... _Shinta_..." Netherlands khawatir, Indie tahu, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang bekas pertemuan semalam dalam diam, tidak menghiraukan bisikan namanya yang keluar dari bibir Netherlands.

"Mau pergi ke Australia ya." Ned bahkan tidak bertanya, kalimat itu adalah pernyataan yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan dibantah oleh jajahannya yang manis. Indie terhenti di depan pintu, lalu menengok ke arah penjajahnya dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk. "Tidak kok," _tetapi kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sedang berbohong..._

Netherlands menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang Indie lihat. Sebuah senyuman tenang penuh keyakinan dan kemenangan. "Kau pasti akan kembali ke pelukanku lagi, Indie sayang. Lihat saja nanti."

Indie-pun berlari keluar, masih hanya dengan balutan selimut putih dengan bercak air mata di atasnya.

* * *

Semilir angin terasa sejuk dan nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan seorang Nederlandsche Indië.

Gadis dengan surai hitam legan berpitakan merah-putih-biru itu terduduk di atas pasir, sesekali air laut akan menghampirinya hanya untuk surut kembali. Seragam militer dan sepatu boots-nya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan baju bodo berwarna merah jambu dan perhiasan adat Makassar. Sesekali baju militernya akan tinggal lebih lama, hanya untuk digantikan dengan baju bodo yang memanggil personifikasi Nusantara untuk menggunakan pakaian adatnya.

Tetapi ia sendiri juga tidak ingin menggunakan baju yang digunakan _Makassar_. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan tercabik untuk kembali menjadi Makassar yang dulu ia kenal. Indie (atau Makassar? Ia tidak mengerti lagi...) menutup matanya. Ia sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaan hatinya sendiri. Sebagian dari dirinya mendamba Yolngu dengan amat sangat, bagian lain memintanya untuk kembali ke pelukan Ned, _Makassar _memintanya untuk memberi Australia kesempatan baru, tetapi _Indie _memintanya untuk melepaskan Australia dan menangisi segalanya bersama Netherlands.

Ia sungguh lelah.

"Yolngu..." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Yolngu... tolong beritahu aku..." Baju bodo berwarna merah jambu itu tetap tinggal sekarang. Karena sekarang ia benar-benar Makassar yang sedang menunggu cintanya yang hilang. Mungkin ia harus tetap sendiri. Menghindari Netherlands dan melupakan Yolngu...

"Hey mate, kenapa kau menangis di pantai yang seindah ini?!" Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar teriakan dari perahu yang membawa seorang pria dengan kulit putih dan surai cokelat tua. Makassar menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, jelas-jelas kaget melihat angin malam yang membawa temannya dari pulau Marege. Sekalipun temannya itu bukanlah Yolngu...

Makassar berlari ke pelukan Australia, tetapi ketika pria dengan iris hijau itu memeluknya, pakaian militer cokelat itu kembali ke tubuhnya. Indie tertegun sejenak, lalu menyadari situasinya yang sebenarnya.

_Makassar _mungkin akan berlari ke pelukan Australia dan menangis sesukanya di dekapan pria yang adalah cinta masa kecilnya. Tetapi _Indie _adalah jajahan Netherlands, bukan teman dari jajahan Inggris. Indie adalah berbagai daerah sebagai satu kesatuan, yang semuanya telah dikuasai oleh Netherlands...

"M-Makassar? Mate? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jemari lentik milik gadis berkulit sawo matang itu pelan-pelan mulai meremas kulit pucat milik bangsa jajahan Inggris. Australia tidak memiliki pipi lembut yang dulu dimiliki Yolngu. Indie tersenyum, namun sorot matanya begitu sendu dan pilu. "Aku bukanlah Makassar-mu..." Karena ia memang bukan Makassar. Ia adalah Indie. Dan apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali menjadi Makassar.

Indie menghela nafas panjang dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Australia hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain. Bangsa tahanan Inggris Raya itu menunduk kebawah hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Indie. "Mate...?"

"Ssssh."

Lalu bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Rasanya bagaikan cokelat dan tamarin dan segala hal yang mengingatkan Indie kepada Yolngu. Kembang api mulai bertebaran di pikirannya yang memutuskan untuk mengingat-ingat lagi semua kenangannya tentang Yolngu. Perkenalan mereka, pertemanan, pemancingan teripang, pemetikan buah tamarin, suara musik, lagu-lagu tentang perjalanan Makassar, kunjungan singkat Yolngu ke Makassar, hingga malam dimana Yolngu memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya.

_Tetapi... semua kenangan itu milik Makassar. Hanya satu kepingan dari tujuh belas ribu lain yang membuat jati diriku. Tujuh belas ribu lain yang hampir semuanya dikuasai oleh Netherlands..._

Indie melepaskan kecupannya dengan senyuman yang hangat, tidak seperti senyum-senyum terpaksa yang selama ini selalu ia berikan kepada Australia. "Sama seperti kau bukan Yolngu-ku. Dan semua itu sudah berakhir. Kau adalah Australia sekarang, dan aku adalah Nederlandsche Indië. Kau milik Inggris, dan aku milik Ned..."

_Kau pasti akan kembali ke pelukanku lagi, Indie sayang. Kita lihat saja nanti._

"T-tapi-! Aku-!"

_"Vaarwel, Australi__ë__."_

Selamat tinggal, Yolngu-ku sayang...

* * *

Netherlands menghirup aroma kopi yang baru saja diberikan seorang babu yang ia perintah. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ia ingin menunggu hasilnya. Ia ingin mengetahui langsung keputusan Indie.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, seorang gadis dengan pakaian militer berwarna cokelat dengan pita merah-putih-biru melilit di rambutnya terdiam dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong dan hampa. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan menjatuhkan diri ke lututnya di depan personifikasi negara bunga tulip itu.

Hening...

Netherlands tersenyum dan membelai pelan pita merah-putih-biru yang melilit begitu erat di rambut gadis yang begitu ia cintai. Ia memandu kepala Indie untuk bersandar di pangkuannya, lalu mengelus rambut hitam Indie yang begitu gelap dan indah lalu menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

_"Het welkom huis, mijn Nederlandsche Indi__ë__."_

_Akhirnya... akhirnya dia milikku sepenuhnya..._

Karena dari awal, Netherlands telah mengetahui bahwa dengan dorongan yang tepat dan kesabaran yang berlimpah, Makassar akan mati perlahan-lahan dan meninggalkan Nederlandsche Indië yang sesungguhnya.

Makassar sudah mati, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Indie.

Indie milik Netherlands seorang.

* * *

Je maakt me bezorgd - Kau membuatku khawatir

Waar is ze? - Dimana dia?

Waar is Indië?! - Dimana Indie?!

Vaarwel, Australië - Selamat tinggal, Australia

Het welkom huis, mijn Nederlandsche Indië - Selamat datang kembali, Nederlandsche Indië-ku (enaknya sih dibaca kayak _welcome home, my Nederland Indie_)

* * *

**Yaaak selesai!**

**Ini termasuk sad ending atau happy ending ya? Aku gangerti juga... Tapi semoga para readers suka dengan cerita angst ini ^^**


End file.
